


That Remarkable Optimism

by kuroiyousei



Series: His Own Humanity [13]
Category: Gundam Wing, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: AU - Modern U.S. plus magic, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous relationship status for main couple(s), Drama, Established relationship for main couple(s), Friendship: Duo & Sano, Gay Duo, Gay Heero, Introspection, Language (general), M/M, Major character death (referred to), POV: Heero, Pansexual Sano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/kuroiyousei
Summary: Duo and Sano discuss relationships and magical experiences while Heero listens in on multiple levels.





	That Remarkable Optimism

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between _La Confrérie de la Lune Révéré_ parts 59 and 0².

  


The number of M&M's in the bowl was nothing short of comic. It was Heero's biggest mixing bowl, and barely fit anywhere in his kitchen cabinets to begin with, and here the M&M's were heaped up above the top of the rim in a colorful mountain that occasionally suffered little clattering avalanches onto the counter or floor. 

"How many packages is this?" he wondered in audible amusement. 

"Is what?" replied Duo, then, turning, saw. "Oh," he chuckled. "I dunno... like, eight?" 

"How did I not notice you buying, like, eight packages of M&M's?" 

"You were too distracted by my butt." 

"That is probably true. But why did you think you needed that many M&M's at once?" 

"Why _wouldn't_ I need that many M&M's all at once?" 

Heero conceded the point by scooping up a large number (there was no need for moderation) and cramming them between his teeth. Some moderation might perhaps have been warranted after all, since he then found it rather difficult to chew the unwieldy mouthful, but after several moments of maneuvering he made a pleasant discovery. "Reefa awmun," he said. 

"Yeah, what did you think?" 

Rather than attempt to speak again with a largely unusable tongue, Heero worked a bit, swallowed, and eventually said, "I thought they were peanut." 

Haughtily Duo drew himself up. "What kind of infidel do you think I am?" 

Heero just took another handful of candy and, before leaving the living room, stepped close to Duo and pecked him on the cheek. "Well, don't be surprised if I eat seven of your eight packages there." 

"You sure you're not going to watch with us?" Duo wondered as Heero made his way around the couch. His unspoken thought on the matter was that he'd only asked out of politeness; of course he always wanted Heero with him, but, familiar with Heero's disinterest in football, didn't want to pressure him. 

"I'm going to see what I can do about the computer." This reply was somewhat grim, as it was far past time. 

Duo laughed. "Good luck!" And even as he said this, a knock at the door signaled the arrival of his guest. 

Heero quickened his pace. It wasn't that he had anything against Sano (or any of Duo's new friends), but, since he wasn't going to be actively hanging out with the guy, there was no reason to meet him at the door. He munched on his second handful of M&M's a couple at a time as he took a seat at the desk, booted up the computer, and listened to the conversation in the living room. 

"Hope you don't mind expired Chinese food," was Sano's reply to Duo's enthusiastic welcome. 

"Expired like how?" 

"Expired like we're not allowed to sell it anymore, but it's still just fine, so we all take it home for free even though we're technically not supposed to." 

"I love that kind of Chinese food!" 

"That is a _lot_ of M&M's there." 

"I know! I totally have dessert covered!" 

"They're so big, though... are they peanut?" 

"Hah! Heero thought that too, but I am so much better than that. They're almond." 

"Shit." 

The sudden sound of the TV drowned out whatever Duo said next, and the surface level of his head was mostly trying to remember what the channel number for Fox was, but Heero assumed he asked what had prompted Sano's profanity. Next came a sense of disproportionate disconsolation when Sano apparently revealed that he was allergic to almonds. 

Heero spent the following few minutes pondering whether he should head into the other room and grab some more M&M's for himself. The discovery that Duo's guest could not enjoy the snack he had so sanguinely provided had prompted such disappointment that Heero, in the hopes of cheering him, would love to prove the purchase of so many almond M&M's not a waste... but to do so would also, quite possibly, indicate that Heero was aware of just how disappointed Duo was, which would, rather than lessening Duo's disappointment, merely send it off in a different direction by reminding him that Heero could still, especially when they were at home, hear his surface-level thoughts. 

This was excessively frustrating. He wanted to make a nice gesture for his boyfriend (in addition to his simple desire for more M&M's), and it seemed unfair to have to waffle over it like this. He wasn't even working on the computer as he'd planned, merely sitting idly debating the relative merits of fetching or not fetching another handful of candy from the next room. 

Eventually kickoff provided what seemed a decent distraction. If Duo's disappointment had faded a bit, he might not make the connection between Heero's errand and the fact that Heero had just been reading his mind, and Heero might be able to send his boyfriend one message while avoiding another. It was worth a try. So from where he'd accomplished nothing so far Heero rose and went back in there. 

Surrounded by the already-separated contents of a six-pack of Coke and Chinese takeout boxes whose multiform scents permeated the living room (though they had not yet crept down the hall), Duo and his young exorcist friend sat on the sofa engrossed in the first quarter of the Oakland Raiders vs. Heero was not quite sure whom. They both looked up as Heero rounded the TV. 

"Hey, Heero," Sano greeted. "Want some Chinese leftovers?" 

"No, thanks." Heero quickly scanned what was already more than a bit of a mess (and probably destined to expand as such), murmuring, "I really just wanted..." His eyes lighted on the colorful mixing bowl where it sat a complete arm's length from Duo's end of the sofa as if to keep it as far as possible from Sano, and he resisted the urge to laugh. He approached and bent to retrieve a very large handful of M&M's this time, paying close attention to Duo's thoughts as he did so. It seemed he'd succeeded in his purpose: all that crossed his boyfriend's mind at this point was the somewhat mollified reflection, _At least **Heero** likes them._

Returning to the computer room more or less satisfied, Heero sat down to work through his extensive collection of M&M's and actually pay some attention to the computer. 

One reason (among many Heero was trying to ignore) that Duo's discomfort with Heero's magical abilities seemed so unfair was that Heero was not and probably would never be able to control the aspect of it that bothered his boyfriend. He couldn't stop hearing projected thoughts, especially of someone to whom he was so close, and everything he saw on the internet seemed to indicate this would always be the case. A communicator, it appeared, once his abilities had awakened, was always switched to receive, and the burden fell on others not to send. Heero definitely hadn't asked for that, and it seemed unfair that Duo was so disturbed by something Heero couldn't do anything about and had never sought. But Duo was probably just as unable to control his discomfort as Heero to control his communication powers, so there was no use dwelling on it. 

At the moment, as he began a search about how he could improve the speed and performance of his computer without having to take too much trouble or spend too much (or preferably any) money, he was also, rather perforce, following the progress of a football game he wasn't actually watching. The Raiders were up against the St. Louis Rams, who were playing a rookie quarterback that had already been sacked twice in a row. 

As little interest as Heero had in football, he was yet familiar with the basics of the sport and had no active disliking of it; additionally, he found the sounds of a football game in progress within earshot cheerful background noise. Therefore, that the combination of announcers from the loud TV and reactions from Duo's unguarded head were giving Heero a pretty good idea what went on in the game didn't bother him much. It wasn't as if the computer endeavor required undivided attention. 

While he'd been a doll, Duo had only ever muted the television when trying to pay specific attention to some other aural stimulus, but as a human he had developed the habit of muting it during every commercial break. Heero thought this arose from Duo's desire to exert his autonomy over as many aspects of life as possible: he wasn't tied to the television for entertainment to stave off madness anymore, and therefore could be highly selective about what he paid attention to. Heero didn't complain, as he found the advertising obnoxious in the first place -- and in this specific instance, the muting allowed him to overhear more perfectly a conversation he couldn't make much of while the noisy sounds of the game were mostly drowning it out. 

Of course the first two or three commercial breaks were filled with football talk -- how the Raiders were performing and which of their quarterbacks would end up the star of the season, the Rams' status and whether or not their offensive line deserved excellent running back Steven Jackson, and other such relatively uninteresting topics -- but eventually, when the TV went silent after Fox's somewhat threatening-sounding commercial break music, Sano asked half idly, "So how's your Quatre friend doing?" 

"Oh, he's getting better," Duo replied. "He's working hard on trying to make up for everything he thinks he did wrong. Too hard, if you ask me, but that's what Quatre does." 

"Yeah, he offered to pay me and Hajime, like, double the usual price 'cause he felt so bad about it. Sounded good to me, but of course Hajime said no." There was a wry grin in Sano's tone as he added, "That's what Hajime does." 

"What, turns down money?" 

"Well, he's a real professional, is all... he wouldn't want to take advantage of a decent guy like that." 

Duo laughed. "So he'd take advantage of somebody who wasn't decent?" 

Sano joined him laughing. "He sure as hell doesn't try very hard not to take extra money from assholes." 

"That actually sounds like pretty solid business to me." 

"Right?" 

The conversation (at least that Heero could hear clearly) was suspended for a bit while the game recommenced, but it wasn't long before a failed field goal attempt led to another commercial break and Sano resumed the same topic: 

"So Quatre's really OK, then? I know that kind of shit can really mess people up sometimes." 

"Well, I can't tell you exactly what's going on in his head..." Contrarily, Heero could tell exactly what was going on in Duo's head as he said this: he was thinking once more, as he had off and on ever since it had first been brought up so disastrously that one morning, about the possibility -- the need, in fact -- of therapy for more than one of his friends in addition to himself. The subject hadn't re-arisen aloud, what with the Quatre business and its aftermath, but Heero thought he would have to prod Trowa about it again at some point. 

"But I think," Duo continued, "he really is getting better. He'll probably be OK." He clearly had no idea what he could possibly do if Quatre _wasn't_ OK, and was trying not to think about it. 

"That's good. Getting rid of the shade's only half the job a lot of the time." Interestingly, Sano's tone sounded as if he felt much the same way Duo did -- that, if the situation required more of him beyond the supernatural service already performed, he might be completely lost -- and Heero had to appreciate his sympathetic interest. 

"Trowa's helping a lot, I think." Duo said this not only because he believed it to be true, but because he was so amused at the effect the mention of Trowa had on other members of the magical community. "He knows about this kind of thing." 

"Yeah, I fucking bet!" Sano agreed heartily, after which it was time for more football. Soon, however, the end of the first quarter heralded a slightly longer break than the previous, and Sano proved that his attention to the as-yet-scoreless game had not driven the other interesting topic from his head: "How'd you get to be such good friends with Trowa Barton, anyway?" 

Quickly Duo decided what to say. As far as he was aware -- and it was something he could probably confirm through conversation this afternoon -- Sano didn't know his history, so he must be sure to break it to him in the most dramatic fashion possible. For the moment he went with simple truth. "We lived in the same city in Michigan for about fifteen years and kinda looked out for each other." 

"Shit, you must be pretty damn good if you were looking out for Trowa Barton! What are you, actually?" 

From this Duo was almost certain Sano didn't know about the curse, but he couldn't be as intrigued by the fact as the listening Heero was. Because Heero knew that Hajime _did_ know, and was fairly sure Hajime and Sano were dating and equally taken by the living legend that was Trowa Barton. How odd that Hajime hadn't shared the interesting story with his boyfriend. 

"I'm pure command," Duo said. "Not too bad, but I'm just getting back into practice after a long time not doing magic." 

Heero wished, at least a little, that he could hear anything going through Sano's head so he could determine how the exorcist had taken that statement, why he said nothing at the moment. 

Duo went on, "But you're a natural, aren't you? That's way way cooler than anything. I have literally never met a natural before." Though Sano wouldn't be able to appreciate appropriately that phrase with its term of emphasis. 

"I don't know." Sano sounded annoyed. "Hajime thinks so, but I haven't been able to get any specific reasons out of him. I thought I was just necrovisual, and then maybe a communicator since it turns out I can talk to familiar animals. I haven't seen a damn thing to make me think I've got divination or command." 

"And command's pretty hard to miss," Duo mused. "Maybe there's a test Trowa can do to find out for sure." 

"Ehh, I wouldn't want to bug him about something like that." 

Duo jumped on this. "Why not? He helps people out with magic all the time." 

"Uh, I kinda already... think I kinda got on his bad side." 

With a loud laugh partaking of knowledge Sano lacked, Duo assured him, "Oh, believe me, if you were on Trowa's bad side, you'd totally know it! You don't even have any idea what that guy can do to you." 

Sano mumbled something to the effect of assuming Trowa Barton could do anything he damn well pleased to anyone he didn't like, but his exact words were drowned out by the returning sound of the television. 

Heero had found some recommendations online about various programs to clean up a hard drive, and was in the middle of reading about registries and what those affected, when he realized he was out of M&M's. This time he didn't even question the propriety of his actions, merely got up and headed into the other room. He was just in time to hear from the TV an update on a game in progress elsewhere, between the Broncos (who were winning) and the Seahawks, and Sano's almost startlingly intense response, "Man, fuck Denver." 

Though Duo complained about the 49ers because they were so close, he'd evidently never bought in much to the real league rivalries, and thus protested now, "Hey, I lived in Denver for, like, three years!" 

The look Sano threw him, which Heero caught because he was surreptitiously watching for it as he bent to retrieve his next supply of M&M's, suggested he was adding up numbers. At the moment it amounted to about fifteen years skilled enough to be looking out for Trowa Barton in Michigan plus enough time to be out of practice in command magic thereafter plus, like, three years in Denver. But all Sano said at this point was, "Well, fuck the Broncos, anyway." 

Duo just laughed. 

Heero returned to the computer and started downloading the first program he planned to try, listened to the disappointment in the next room when the Rams were the first to score, then cocked an ear with interest as two commercial breaks separated only by a brief punt provided plenty of time for conversation. 

His boyfriend wasted no time jumping back onto the subject they'd left hanging before, since he wanted certain details and felt this was the best way to get them: "Seriously, there's no way Trowa's mad at you or anything. Like I said, you'd know." Duo actually felt a little guilty painting this inaccurate picture, as he knew perfectly well that people Trowa found annoying tended to get avoided and ignored by him rather than made active targets of his malice; but he still wanted answers. "I mean, I know there was some kind of... incident? ...at his house that one night...?" 

"Heh... yeah... me and Hajime sorta... had sex..." 

Duo choked loudly on whatever he was eating, and began to cough. Though Sano gave a sheepish laugh as if to express penitence for having caused this inconvenience, there was no feeling of accusation whatsoever in Duo's head; he'd been longing to hear this gossip for weeks, and now it was getting started in an even more interesting fashion than he'd anticipated. Finally he managed, "Seriously? I had no idea that's what it was! Trowa described it as a soap opera, not a porno!" 

Again Sano laughed, and again it sounded chagrined -- but there was, perhaps, a sly, almost smug edge to it as well, as if, though the circumstance _did_ embarrass him, he also felt a touch of pride at having gotten away with something so audacious. "The part he would've overheard was actually all soap opera," he allowed. "The porn didn't start 'til after he left." 

"So you went to yell at Hajime," Duo prompted, amused and eager, "for not telling you where he went, and ended up having drama that ended in sex?" 

"Yeah... yeah, that's pretty much what happened." 

"And now you guys are dating?" 

"Yep. _Finally_." Heero wasn't sure whether Sano knew how much he was teasing Duo by not immediately pouring forth the entire story in all its gory details, but in any case Duo probably deserved it for the manner in which he was planning to make the best possible dramatic use of his own interesting experiences. 

"How long were you guys _not_ dating?" 

"Like, six months," was Sano's surly reply. "Because he's an asshole." 

"Then I can totally see why you're going out with him," Duo replied with mock seriousness. 

"The thing about Hajime..." Sano's statement disintegrated into a frustrated sound as the TV came back on and he apparently gave up describing his boyfriend for now. However, a few minutes later, during a quiet stretch of game where a potential foul was being discussed at length and even the announcers had little to say, Sano got started again with the air of one that has been organizing his thoughts for the last while and is now ready to present. 

"The thing about Hajime is that he's really bad at talking to anyone about anything serious in his own damn life. Like, I feel like getting to know him has been _spywork _this whole time, because he sure as hell doesn't open up about anything about himself that isn't completely shallow." 

Duo was thinking that, amusingly, the very fact Sano was saying this indicated something much the opposite about _him_, as well as that this didn't really explain why Hajime was an asshole because they hadn't been dating for six months. However, more curious than ever though he was, he was prevented from prompting for more details by the game's resumption with the announcement of no penalty. The good news was that it didn't take much longer for Oakland to call a timeout and commercials to reappear. 

Sano hesitated not a whit to continue what was pretty clearly a rant. "Yeah, so I could never figure out whether Hajime was straight or what, because he never lets you know anything about himself if he can help it. Turns out he just isn't really _into_ relationships or something, but guys are fine? I mean--" he laughed a little as he reconsidered his tone and wording-- "_obviously_ guys are fine, but it took me fucking _forever_ to figure that out. I still don't know what his actual orientation is, and I'm _sleeping_ with him now." 

Duo was starting to put together a hazy picture of Sano's relationship with his boyfriend and the leadup thereto, and found it partially pathetic and partially amusing -- and withal even more interesting than he'd been expecting. On his end, Heero was mostly entertained to observe what a gossip his own boyfriend was. 

A sack against Oakland forcing them to punt distracted Duo somewhat, and, though Sano joined him in lamenting the circumstance, it clearly hadn't been enough to distract _him_ from the rant he still hadn't fully vocalized. Heero, continually entertained, wondered if Sano complained about his boyfriend like this to all of his friends. 

"It's like he lives behind these _walls_ that he just doesn't let down for _anyone_, even his fucking _boyfriend_... and then at the same time he has this totally unfair advantage since he can read _my_ mind, so _I've_ had to practice my ass off learning how to not let him hear shit in there so he's not a total dick about it, while at the same time all sorts of stuff about him is still this big fucking secret." 

And now, abruptly, the situation had gone from entertaining to extremely uncomfortable. Because there was no way Duo could hear a description like this without being pricklingly aware just how close it was to a description of Heero. 'Walls,' he was already reflecting, was even the exact term he'd used in his own assessment of Heero back when he'd been trying to figure him out. He recalled something Quatre had said at some point about how nobody had ever been able to get very close to Heero; he recalled his own surprise and happiness, at a later point, in realizing he'd somehow gotten past some of those walls without knowing how he'd done it. 

_You weren't human at the time_, Heero reflected with bitter nostalgia. 

Of course, Duo's thoughts went on -- all at the same moment, really; it was more of that speed of mind Heero had admired so much in the past -- Heero wasn't like that Hajime guy in any other respect, the situations weren't the same, and it wasn't fair to Heero to compare them. But there _were_ walls, and there _was_ an unjust advantage of communication magic. It was close enough. 

And Heero, Duo reflected further with a sinking of heart, had probably picked up on all of these thoughts. 

Heero had stood from his chair almost without realizing what he did, looking around in something like panic. He and Duo were both suddenly agitated and upset, and the only thing he could think to do about it was leave the apartment. Duo probably couldn't keep from having _or_ projecting these thoughts, and Heero couldn't keep from hearing them, so to separate for a little seemed essential. It might also benefit Duo to be free to discuss this with someone in a similar circumstance -- one that was close enough, at any rate, to have prompted this unpleasantness in the first place -- and he would certainly not be able to do so with Heero twenty feet away. 

Hastily Heero went into the living room and, avoiding Duo's eye, looked around somewhat frantically for his car keys. Finding them on the kitchen counter, he made for them with grasping hands and a stiff neck, saying, "I'm going to run get some groceries," as he seized them and turned toward the apartment door. It was a stupid thing to say, since they'd been grocery shopping literally last night -- when Heero had evidently been too distracted by Duo's butt to notice the number of M&M packages he was purchasing -- but Heero had finally come to accept the fact that inventing excuses was not a skill he possessed. 

"OK," said Duo hoarsely. He knew exactly why this was happening. What he didn't know was how to feel about it, and his head was in turmoil. 

Sano had still been speaking when Heero emerged from the hall, but had ceased abruptly at this exchange, and now silence filled the room as Heero plunged out the door; Heero didn't think he was imagining the awkwardness and tension of that silence. What exactly they would talk about in his absence he could not guess, but at least Duo would be safe inside his own head for a while. 

Whether this had been the right choice Heero had no idea, but he still saw no alternative. In nearly as much mental turmoil as that in which he'd left Duo, he made his way out of the apartment building without seeing it very clearly, heading for his car with no intention whatsoever of turning it on just yet. It was outside that he noticed his feet were clad only in socks, which killed whatever intention he'd had left of driving anywhere eventually. He probably wouldn't have been able to come up with any groceries he needed anyway, and would most likely have ended up spending a silly amount of money on items randomly thrown into a shopping basket as he blindly walked the aisles of the store. 

His thoughts were largely incoherent as he sat behind the motionless steering wheel struggling to become and remain calm and rational. Struggling not to feel bitter or annoyed about this. And eventually, perhaps due to the calming, enclosed atmosphere of the car interior or perhaps in the natural course of the passage of time, he did manage to subdue his agitation to a relatively manageable level. He leaned the seat back and tried to relax. That was frankly impossible, but he could at least repeat to himself for a while that he mustn't be unreasonable about this. 

Duo had been through so much -- more than Heero could really comprehend at this point, communication magic notwithstanding. If his response to Heero's abilities seemed like an overreaction, seemed unfair and even unkind, that was because Heero didn't yet understand Duo's frame of mind. Perhaps he would _never_ understand, but that didn't given him the right to be unreasonable, to be unfair and unkind in return. The thought of being unkind to Duo, whom he loved, after everything Duo had already suffered, made him almost sick -- and that feeling must be his strength, must help him remember that Duo was not being unreasonable and that he, too, must not be unreasonable. 

He had neglected to check the time when he left the apartment or began this shoeless vigil, so when he _did_ look he couldn't be sure just how long he'd been out here. In his agitation he felt as if it had been approximately forever, and he longed to go back to Duo and make sure he was all right; but he felt that not only would it be wiser to give his quest for calm and relaxation a little more time and effort, he also knew the game had started at 1:00 and it wasn't even 2:00 yet. He should give them at least through halftime to discuss whatever they were likely to discuss in there. 

It occurred to him that the game, being a local one, must be on the radio somewhere, and that if he could find it, he could gage his timing a little better than by merely watching the clock. So he turned the car halfway on at last and began cycling through stations. When he found what he believed -- and after a few minutes confirmed -- to be what he was looking for, he turned the volume up and attempted to find a comfortable position in which to listen for a while. This endeavor proved anomalously difficult. He'd spent quite a few lunch breaks sitting in the car alongside Duo with no problem, but apparently when Duo was removed from the equation, so was all comfort. Or perhaps that was just the awareness of the _dis_comfort he'd come out here to escape. 

He tried to let himself be distracted, tried to pretend he was an avid Oakland Raiders fan that really cared what was going on and how it would affect the season, but, even adjusting for his indifference to football, this was incredibly hard. He could only muster the mildest interest in the events of the game, and when anything unrelated interrupted to disconnect the tether of his attention, it was next to impossible to think about anything but Duo. He didn't care about the new burger at Carl's Jr., he didn't care about the World Series coverage on this station, and he didn't care how the Patriots were faring against the Jets. He _did_ care about what might be going on in Duo's head right now, and the effect that might have on their relationship. 

Had he actually been an avid Oakland Raiders fan, he must have been disappointed at the score when, about a hundred years later, halftime finally rolled around. He was not cheated of unpleasant feelings, however, since he already felt mummified by sitting still for so long in a place he didn't want to be, listening to content he less than half appreciated, and now he had to remind himself that the plan had always been to wait until _after_ halftime -- no matter how tedious was the radio announcers' talk about names Heero barely recognized and assessing plays he hadn't seen. 

Despite how long it had seemed, in reality it had taken no more than about thirty minutes to get to halftime. Getting _through_ halftime, however, a process whose finite span was dictated by the NFL and the same for every game, felt about ten times longer. Heero was reminded vaguely of the days he'd spent at work attempting to exercise even the smallest measure of patience waiting to go home to the doll he had a crush on. Except that in this instance he didn't even have paying work to distract him -- just a boring halftime show -- and the concern and agitation he felt now was far different from the anticipation and curiosity he'd felt then. 

But just as those long days apart from Duo the doll had each come to an end, so the overlong first half of this damned football game must too come to an end and the second commence. Heero didn't even pause to reassess his situation, decide for sure whether he thought this was a good time to go back in; he simply turned the car off -- and with no slow motions, either -- and headed back into the apartment building. 

He _did_ give some thought to _how_ he should reenter. Would it be better to pretend nothing untoward had happened, despite the total absence of groceries in his hands to bear out the excuse with which he'd left; or should he make it clear that he did not require any statement from Duo at this time but would probably want to talk to him about these events later? How curious was Sano likely to be, and to what extent should Heero humor that curiosity? Well, the former point probably depended most on what Sano and Duo had discussed in Heero's absence, and the answer to the latter was, 'None at all.' What Duo chose to share with his friends was up to him; Heero didn't feel like taking part in it. 

So it was with a hybrid of the proposed attitudes, and a steeling of self to any possible negativity within, that he re-entered the apartment. There, he was infinitely relieved to receive a smile from his boyfriend along with the picked-up reflections that Duo appreciated the privacy Heero had so precipitously and clumsily offered him. 

Whatever the conversation had been about during the bulk of his absence, it was now, for some reason or other, about Hugh Jackman and how hot he was or wasn't. Heero might almost have thought they'd invented the topic at random so as to have something safe to talk about when he returned, but they'd seemed to be in the middle of it when he entered, and they couldn't have known when that would happen. At least he thought they couldn't. 

As Heero moved almost automatically to grab some M&M's, he gave Duo a look he knew could not possibly convey everything -- _I'm glad you seem to be doing OK; it's fine if you guys gossiped about me while I was out there; I hope it helped; we'll talk about it later; I love you_ \-- but that he hoped would get at least a little of it across; and received in return a widening of Duo's smile with a sardonic dimple on one side of the mouth and a reassuring crinkling at the outer corner of each eye that seemed -- Heero liked to think he wasn't imagining it -- to respond, _Yeah, it's fine, we'll talk about it later._ He also caught sight, beyond Duo, of an inquisitive expression on Sano's face. The young exorcist was holding forth on what a perfect Wolverine Hugh Jackman had made, but very obviously couldn't restrain his look of curiosity about Heero's actions and attitude as he did so. 

Heero too was curious, wanting very much to know what they had talked about while he'd agonized in the car, but with the unspoken promise of discussing it with Duo later for his reassurance, he just took his fresh batch of M&M's into the computer room to resume his previous task. It actually seemed a little absurd how relieved he was to be back in here within earshot (and mind-reading range) of Duo, but finding it absurd didn't lessen that relief. 

The Hugh Jackman conversation, which had been taking place over the top of the game anyway, was cut off abruptly when something one of the Rams did caused both Duo and Sano to protest loudly. Evidently a penalty call satisfied them fairly well, for they then fell to discussing the quarterback the Raiders had switched to. 

The atmosphere in the living room seemed identical to that of the first half of the game before snarls had arisen, and this continued or restored ease made Heero wonder even harder what they'd talked about during those forty-five minutes or so in the middle, but he would just have to find out later. At least that lengthy time away had been enough for the program he'd downloaded to run through an entire cycle of cleaning up his hard drive, so now he could reboot the machine and see what effect it might have had. 

The conversation in the living room shifted to how many NFL games each had attended in person, which between them was not an impressive number, and the listening Heero considered that football tickets -- especially when the Raiders had not (he believed) been a particularly good team for several years -- could not be terribly expensive and might make an excellent gift for his boyfriend at some point. 

The next commercial break was spent discussing whether or not the Rams' offensive line was supporting Steven Jackson the way it should after some comment of the announcer's that at least Sano seemed to take issue with; and, curious though he still was, Heero's attention waned. The computer was taking just as tediously long as ever to boot up, and he wanted to know why. He did chuckle quietly a little later when, a touchdown having been scored and a lot of hugging and butt-patting apparently having been featured onscreen, Duo and Sano agreed happily that football was a really gay sport at times, but mostly he was focusing on the computer and its issues. 

After another commercial break's worth of football talk that Heero didn't really listen to, however, and when the announcers, upon returning, had started teasing a fellow sports analyst with pictures of his shag and mullet hairstyles of decades past, Duo caught Heero's interest again by commenting with intense disgust, "I don't even know what people were _thinking _in the 80's with that kind of hair. Best decade ever not to go out in public much!" 

"OK." Sano had evidently caught the reminiscent tone in Duo's expression of hirsute disapprobation, and couldn't restrain himself any longer. "How old actually are you?" 

Duo muted the television for commercials before answering in a tone so studiedly casual that, to Heero at least, it stood out like a conversational beacon, "Hundred and eleven." 

Here was the first instance in Heero's presence of Sano's thoughts breaking past their usual restraints -- restraints that, Heero now believed, had originally been put in place purely to prevent Hajime from reading Sano's mind because there was at least a little of the same thing going on between those two as there was between Heero and Duo. But now Heero could easily detect the intense shock and curiosity in Sano's head, even from the other room, as well as the sudden flood of theories that overtook him in a chaotic shambles. It never occurred to Sano to disbelieve Duo or take his words as a joke; he merely considered somewhat incoherently how it could have come to pass. 

And at the same time, of course, he was expressing his astonishment and inquisitiveness aloud to his very tickled companion. "Fuck! A hundred and fucking _what_? _How?_ Did Trowa Barton let you in on his big secret, or what?" 

Heero knew very precisely the grin that was on Duo's face now, and the exact degree to which Duo would have preferred to repress it in order to maintain the casualness he thought would play better into his desired delivery. And Heero had to smile too; even if part of today's get-together had led to some unpleasant feelings, at least Duo had this to revel in. 

"I _was_ Trowa's big secret, actually," he was saying. "If I wasn't immortal for a while, he wouldn't have been either." 

"No fucking way." Despite the profanity, Sano's reaction to this was clearly positive. "You _can't_ tell me you're stronger than Trowa fucking Barton." 

Duo laughed. He was having so much fun now. Heero's smile, in the other room, had not diminished. "No, I can't! And I don't have crazy fans all over the place either!" 

"I am not a crazy fan," Sano protested. "I'm a totally normal fan. I have a _friend_ who's a crazy fan, though, and he's going to flip the fuck out when I tell him this. Am I allowed to tell him this? What am I telling him, actually?" 

Now Duo was laughing throughout much of what Sano had to say. "I don't really know how much Trowa'd like you to tell your crazy friend, but I'm guessing 'nothing.' He's pretty private about this stuff." 

"What stuff? How were you guys immortal?" Sano's tone was buoyantly demanding, and Heero wondered if he was bouncing up and down on the sofa as he said this. His thoughts, however, after that initial burst of wonder that had broken down his barriers, were becoming more difficult to hear as the walls rebuilt themselves. This was interesting to observe, and somewhat promising in relation to Duo's tendency to project everything that crossed his mind. 

Finally Duo presented the meat of the story. "Trowa accidentally cast a curse on me in 1923 that made me a really sucky sort of immortal for 87 years. We only just managed to break it this May." 

"Holy shit! Does that -- no, don't turn that back on yet!" It seemed as if Duo, in his amusement, fumbled the remote, for it was a couple of seconds before the reinstated TV sounds disappeared again. "_What_ really sucky kind of immortal? And why would that make -- I know jack-shit about curses." 

"There's always a kind of backlash to a curse, so the person who cast it is part of it until it's broken. I couldn't die because I was made of plastic, so Trowa couldn't die that whole time either. He didn't even age." 

"Made of _plastic_?" Sano echoed, and it was clear that any frustration Duo had felt earlier at Sano not pouring out gossipy details all at once was being amply repaid. 

"Yeah, I was a doll." There was a pause during which some facial expression must have asked the next question, for eventually Duo added, "Like a Barbie doll? Obviously I wasn't an _actual_ Barbie doll, but I was that same size. I could wear Ken clothes." 

At this statement Sano gave an incredulous laugh. "That sounds like... not a lot of fun." 

"Oh, you don't even have any _idea_." 

Duo began to expound, with no great organization of topic, upon his trials as a doll over the many decades -- how he'd lacked most physical sensation, the limitations to his personal movement, how he'd been considered a child's plaything and passed from hand to hand with no stability of home or relationship. The sound on the television remained muted, and no thought of football crossed Duo's mind; Heero, listening, wondered whether those two even remembered there was a game going on in front of them. Though admittedly the doll story was far more fascinating. 

Of course the breaking of the curse had to be touched upon in greater detail as well, and Heero could tell Duo felt awkward talking about Heero's part knowing Heero heard every word and probably more but wasn't actually involved in the conversation. Hoping to assuage this, Heero got up and went into the next room under the pretense (and with the actual intention) of getting more M&M's. 

"So of course everyone else who worked there," Duo was saying, "wondered what _that_ was all about." 

"Yeah, I just fucking _bet_!" Sano chortled. 

"Actually that's an understatement." Heero made sure to keep his tone light despite the sardonic nature of his comment, just to be sure Duo knew he didn't mind the conversation being about him more or less in his absence. "People were visiting my desk nonstop for almost the entire month just to see Duo." He smiled at his boyfriend as he lifted his fresh handful of candy, then turned to head back to the computer room. 

More relaxed, Duo went on about the curse-breaking month. Heero, having been present for its telling once before in different company, already knew it made a pretty good tale -- more engaging, at least, than trying to get his computer to run faster. And when it transitioned to a discussion of Trowa's powers and the artifact -- which Sano, of course, was somewhat familiar with after having extracted its leftover energy from Quatre just above a week ago -- the talk did not become any less interesting. 

The way Duo told the story -- even the manner in which he referred to the misery of being a doll and the long years of suffering -- made it seem light and funny, as if his tribulations had been no more than the 'pain in the ass' Sano remarked they sounded like, tedious and inconvenient and annoying rather than harrowing and traumatizing. Of the gregarious Duo Heero found this a little surprising, but at the same time thought it wise: Duo and Sano probably weren't close enough yet for that kind of pain to be shared, no matter how (possibly inappropriately) open Sano was about his own relationships and experiences. 

And Sano _was_ open. Despite not being able to read his mind at this point, Heero judged him completely straightforward when he eventually remarked, "Shit. And I thought _I_ was special just because I was possessed by a ghost one time." 

Now it was Duo's turn to be surprised. "What? That sounds pretty special to me! Aren't ghosts super rare?" 

"Yeah, but not as rare as people who get turned into fucking _dolls_ and then live forever!" 

"Hey, the curse is broken," Duo protested. "I'm not going to live forever. I wouldn't want to!" 

"My point is that your experience was really... one-of-a-kind, you know? I was thinking it was pretty cool that I got to do something most people will never do, but _you_\--" 

Duo interrupted with, "Hey, you're supposed to _not_ be a crazy fan, remember? Mine was _not_ cool." 

Sano laughed. "Yeah. Right. Sorry. I wouldn't want to trade or anything." 

"But how did you manage to get possessed by a ghost? You mean a real ghost, right?" 

"Yep, a real ghost." Sano seemed pleased with himself, and Heero believed he'd really meant that he wouldn't want to trade, despite probably not fully understanding how not-cool Duo's experience had been. "This poor guy got killed by -- it's really complicated." Sano paused for a moment as if considering the best way to relate the information, and Duo waited eagerly for the story. Today was turning out to be a much more compelling and involved meeting with the exorcist than he'd expected, and the fun aspects of it were balancing out the uncomfortable pretty well. 

"OK, someone was being threatened," Sano resumed. "Did you know we have an actual yakuza right here in town?" Duo didn't seem to know the word, and Sano said, probably in response to a confused expression, "You know, Japanese mafia?" 

"Oh, is that the real way you say it?" Duo sounded enlightened. Heero's laugh wasn't quite loud enough for them to hear down the hall. 

"Yeah, we've got one. And there was this... person... being threatened by this yakuza -- some of them -- and had to kill someone for them to save someone else from being killed." 

"O...K..." Duo thought he'd worked through that statement fairly well, but wondered why Sano was being so vague. Heero guessed it was because murder and other criminal activity had been involved and Sano didn't want to implicate anyone. In this context it was probably even a client confidentiality thing. 

"So this guy who got killed really wanted to make sure the person who killed him knew he wasn't mad about it. He understood they did it under duress to save someone else's life." 

"Wow, that's really big of the guy." Duo was thinking uncomfortably of the circumstance as he imagined it. "I don't think _I'd_ be looking out for the person who killed me like that." 

Heero wondered whether that was true. Duo had, after all, always been looking out for Trowa, who had, if not _killed_ him, done about the next best thing. He remembered Duo telling Trowa that he'd forgiven him 'back in, like, the forties.' It might take some time for Duo to forgive, depending on the provocation, but he would probably always do so. Proportionally speaking, the twenty or so years that had passed before he'd managed to forgive Trowa for cursing him might translate into a matter of weeks to 'forgive' Heero for being able to read his surface-level thoughts. It was an unexpectedly reassuring idea. 

"Well..." Sano sounded a little uncomfortable right alongside Duo, though probably for different reasons. "I'm... really oversimplifying here. The point is that he really, _really_ wanted to talk to the person who killed him, which is why he became a ghost, but he couldn't talk to them because they weren't necrovisual." 

"So you volunteered, like a badass, to help him." 

The grin was audible in Sano's tone as he replied, "Yeah, something like that." 

"Was it scary? What does it feel like?" 

"It was pretty easy, actually. I mean, I collapsed afterwards, but at the time it wasn't a lot of work for me. You sort of get... pushed back... like you're in another room... The ghost just sort of takes over, and _you_ don't really have to worry about anything that's going on. Actually it took some effort if I _wanted_ to know what was going on." 

Heero was reminded by this description of the Imperius Curse, but Duo hadn't read Harry Potter yet and would not, of course, make the same connection. 

"So afterwards," Sano went on, "a lot of the stuff he said I had a hard time remembering, even though he was talking through my actual mouth." 

"Which I guess didn't matter so much, since it wasn't you he was talking to," Duo speculated, "but I bet it was pretty weird anyway." 

"Yeah, it was like some movie I watched forever ago... or more like some movie someone else watched in another room, but over and over and over again so it's like, 'I _should_ remember this really well, but I don't.' Or maybe--" 

At this point, both Sano and Duo interrupted the meandering description to give the first indication since the long-term muting that they were still aware of the television. Their sudden, simultaneous reactions to the body-slamming of a Ram by and over the shoulder of a Raider were loud and enthusiastic; apparently some things were every bit as cool as the details of ghostly possession. Heero gave a rueful smile and shake of head as he listened to them go on about it for a bit. 

He'd set the hard drive to defragmenting, a process that would undoubtedly take longer than the rest of the football game and probably Sano's visit. He sat back in his chair and ate some M&M's as he listened for further interesting conversation in the next room. 

Eventually the body-slam evidently ceased to engross, for when the sounds of exultation had faded Duo finally asked, "So did you get to find out all sorts of interesting stuff about 'Heaven' or whatever?" 

"You know, _I _was more interested in getting the guy to move on, because he was haunting me for weeks and weeks and it was a pain in the ass. But Hajime had a long talk with him about that kind of shit, and I don't think he really learned all that much. I mean, somebody becomes a ghost by _not_ going to the afterlife, so he couldn't really know all that much to tell Hajime about." 

"But there _is_ an afterlife of some sort." 

"There's _something_." By the sound of Sano's voice Heero was reminded of Duo's 'shrug' tone, and was given to believe that this subject didn't interest the exorcist much. "Hajime said the ghost said something was 'pulling him' or something. And I know a good medium who likes dead people better than he likes living people. So it's not like people stop existing when they move on... but that's all I can tell you." 

"Well, that's good to know, I guess." Now Duo sounded unusually pensive, and it seemed that most of what interested him about this lay somewhat deeper in his mind than the superficial level Heero could pick up on. "I never really thought about it before, but I guess some kinds of magic kinda answer some questions about how the world works..." 

"Not the really big questions, though," Sano shrugged. "You still have to decide for yourself about God and shit." 

"Right," Duo snorted. "_God_." There was an unaccustomed bitterness and derision to his tone that made Heero prick up his ears even more than he yet had. 

Sano, for his part, chuckled, with just a hint of the same sound to his voice. And Heero found himself slightly jealous that, however little they'd actually touched on the topic, they were in there discussing something _he_ and Duo had never really talked about. He could guess, but he didn't know precisely what had caused that tone in his boyfriend's voice -- but Sano seemed to understand it. Which of course was a normal and acceptable thing for a friend to do, though Heero _had_ just been thinking Duo wasn't close enough to this one yet to be sharing a number of personal feelings. But maybe Heero's ideas of closeness were less than entirely applicable here and in many social situations. He tried to quash his jealousy. 

There was little else to incite it. After the _nearly_ shared feelings on God, enough moments of silence passed that apparently both men in the living room thought it appropriate for the television sound to come back on. And though at first they didn't seem much given to discussing the game or even reacting audibly to it -- in fact, Heero could hear Duo in his head turning over the information he'd received today -- eventually, gradually, they seemed to grow more and more engrossed. By the time the two-minute warning rolled around, they were enthusiastically discussing football again, assessing the Raiders' eventually satisfactory performance and the near guarantee of winning at this point. 

What currently worried Heero most was that Sano might want to hang out for some indefinite period after the game talking football or curses or possession or whatever. He chided himself for being so selfish, for wanting the guy out of the way so intensely, but that didn't change the feeling of pre-emptive annoyance at the basically hypothetical thought of not being able to talk to Duo about personal things for so much longer. He would never have guessed Sano's appearance here could possibly raise such emotional topics that would need to be covered after his departure. 

The level of celebration when the Raiders took a knee and the game ended at 16-14 was no more than expected, and there remained only the question of when, now the purpose of hanging out was fulfilled, Sano would get up and leave and Heero could have a nice private chat with Duo. And at first it did seem that what Heero feared would come to pass, for both speakers in the living room sounded relaxed and complacent, as if ending their conversation and their continual snacking on leftover Chinese food was the last thing on their minds. And though after canvassing the Raiders' prospects for a while they went back to discussing magical experiences, a topic not entirely uncompelling, Heero couldn't rouse the same interest within himself for eavesdropping as he had before. 

Every bit as anxious and impatient as he'd been in the car around halftime, he sat drumming his fingers almost audibly at the computer desk, wishing Sano gone, longing for the intimacy of aloneness and a conversation that would mean a lot more to him than this one did. Eventually he started responding to every statement Sano made with a semi-sarcastic but silent response such as, _"Yes, that's a lot of fun; why don't you go think about it at home?"_ or, _"Why don't you go tell your boyfriend that? I'm sure **he'll** be interested,"_ or, _"Don't you have homework to do?"_

And at that point he heard Sano say, "Well, I got homework to do, so I better get out of here." And Heero, recalling what he was and what Sano supposedly was, blushed at the thought that the statements he'd intended as entirely silent and private could possibly have gone out and been heard. No worse than rude they might have been, but still he wouldn't have said any of them aloud. Attempting some sort of apology would be _far_ too awkward, though, so he planned to stay firmly put in this room until Sano had gone. 

The process of Sano getting gone was progressing apace. Often with Duo, a goodbye conversation was really just a continuation of the previous conversation in a different, last-minute-addendum sort of tone, so technically they were discussing football yet, but Heero could sense the goodbye coming. Eventually, though still on about quarterbacks and stats and such, they even removed from the sofa and toward the door. Restraining any further sarcastic remarks, Heero listened intently until finally he heard actual goodbyes and the opening and closing of the egress. 

Then he took a deep breath and stood. It was funny how much he could long for something he doubted could be terribly enjoyable. At least there was still approximately a ton of almond M&M's waiting for him out there. 

Duo was waiting for him out there too, staring straight into the hall from which Heero emerged as if, though lacking any mind-reading abilities of his own, he knew perfectly well what Heero was thinking now. Wordlessly they moved into first a hug and then a kiss, then separated; Duo went to flop back down onto the couch, Heero to move the M&M's bowl onto the end table whence it could be easily reached from the spot beside Duo. 

Mostly empty Styrofoam boxes of expired Chinese food stood open here and there on the floor in an arc between sofa and television, and Coke cans were taking up more space than Heero would have thought a six-pack could account for. It would all need to be cleaned up... but not yet. For now he just sat in awkward silence next to Duo and ate M&M's. He was starting to feel he'd had a few too many M&M's today. 

Duo was reflecting that, if Sano's conversation about magic and magical experiences was going to lead to uncomfortable topics and panicky tension between him and Heero, maybe Sano, harmlessly fun and amusing as he seemed, wasn't the best person to be inviting to the apartment. 

With great effort, Heero restrained himself from responding to this, waiting for Duo to bring it up aloud so they could hold the conversation properly. But Duo's thoughts then shifted to how uncomfortable it _still_ was to be aware of Heero reading his mind, and with a sigh and a bit of a frown he said, "I'm starting to recognize the look you get when you're hearing something in my head but not saying anything about it." 

And there it was again: the unjust resentment. _All_ Duo disliked was the combination of Heero's ability with his own lack of control, but it sure sounded as if he was complaining about something Heero actively chose to do. Heero didn't quite know what to say, since much of what he was thinking would have come out sounding bitter and combative if he'd attempted to arrange it in words. 

When Heero thus remained silent, Duo continued, "So you might as well just say whatever you wanted to say. About Sano, I mean." 

Struggling to put unpleasant thoughts behind him, Heero did as he was told. "I don't think you need to keep Sano away. Stuff like that's probably going to keep coming up until we get this fixed, so there's no reason to cut yourself off from something that will make you happy." 

"It doesn't make me happy to see you freaking out." 

"It's... OK, though." Heero dropped his head onto the couch cushion behind him, unwilling for the moment to look at Duo. "You weren't being unreasonable or anything..." 

"But why should you have to hear that kind of thing at all? It's not fair!" Clearly Duo meant this was unfair for _both_ of them, but the reasons he felt this way that flashed across the surface of his mind were so tangled that Heero could barely understand any of it. But he definitely caught a hint of the involuntary mistrust he'd sensed in Duo before; Duo obviously felt, whether he wanted to or not, that Heero spying on his private thoughts -- even if Heero received his own punishment in so doing -- was a big part of the unfairness of the situation. 

Heero wondered whether if, instead of their powers being one-sided, they could each read the other's mind, all these problems would be alleviated... or doubled. He was certainly glad that just at the moment he was able to hide his resentment at Duo's feelings. He felt something that echoed Duo's words somewhat, though -- why should he have to feel this resentment at all? Why should this situation exist? It seemed pointless and foolish. 

Duo took a deep, frustrated breath. "Anyway, I hope you don't mind I told Sano about -- a little bit about it. I didn't want to -- I mean, it's funny the way he talks about his boyfriend, but it seems pretty awful too, and I didn't want to be like that..." 

Hastily, looking over again at where Duo was staring down at fidgeting fingers in his lap, Heero assured him, "No, that's fine. That's why I left -- so you could talk about it with someone who might understand." 

Duo nodded. "I just told him I didn't like you being able to read my thoughts either, but I haven't figured out how to _control_ my thoughts to keep them private." 

Heero mirrored the nod. He appreciated Duo's restraint in this matter, agreeing that, while he truly didn't mind Duo discussing their issues with someone that might understand, and while there was a certain entertainment value to the way Sano talked about Hajime in the latter's absence, he wouldn't like to think Duo was quite _that_ open about _him_. 

"And he said Hajime can probably help, at least a little. If I hang out with Sano and Hajime's around, Hajime can let me know every time I'm projecting thoughts, so then I can get a feel for how to... not do that." 

It seemed that Sano, when presenting this informal and rather uncertain-sounding plan, had done it as casually as he did most things, and Duo, though he'd accepted the offer and thanked him, hadn't given it much real thought at that time. Now, in repeating the idea to Heero, though his words had been somewhat listless with lack of investment, he began to reflect upon it properly at last... and, in so doing, awakened in himself that remarkable optimism that carried him through so many trials. All of a sudden he was considering the plan in greater detail and with a growing feeling that it was a really good one. And abruptly he was filled with a hope that was easily -- indeed, almost overwhelmingly -- detectable in his head. 

He didn't need, after all, full and proper communication training working one-on-one with someone devoted to teaching him everything a non-communicator could possibly master of that branch of magic; he just needed to learn how to stop shouting out his thoughts all the time. And if he could do that without inconveniencing Heero, without constantly reminding Heero of this problem, that would be great. _And_ if he could do it while making a better friend of a sympathetic fellow magician? It sounded perfect. 

Duo's optimism was catching, and in addition to simply feeling better about the entire situation, Heero was, almost against his better judgment, inclined also to think this a very good plan. In fact, beyond some possibility of jealousy on his part that was in no way a deciding factor (nor even something he would ever bring up), he couldn't see anything wrong with the idea except for one particular. "I don't know Hajime well," he said carefully, disinclined to mention this at all in the face of Duo's (and his!) sudden optimism but feeling he must, "but is he really likely to want to help you with this?" Heero specifically remembered one conversation in which Hajime had made it pretty clear, without actually saying so, that he wasn't interested in teaching random people about communication magic. 

The grin Duo's mouth spread into was as infectious as his optimism. "Sano said he's sure he can convince him." 

And Heero, grinning back, had the sudden amusing mental image of Sano and Duo watching football over at wherever Sano and Hajime lived (in Heero's imagination it was a mirror image of this apartment), with Hajime sitting in the next room at the computer totally disinterested in the game but occasionally poking his head out to let Duo know he was projecting. There would probably even be Chinese food in Styrofoam all over the floor... but certainly no almond M&M's. 

"It sounds great, then," he said. 

Duo reached for Heero's hand. He was reflecting on how much he wanted to get this problem solved, and Heero thought Duo's determination toward that end was even greater than his. It seemed to sting Duo even more that he felt this irrational mistrust and irritation than it did Heero to be the victim thereof. But Duo was also still filled with hope and cheer at the thought of a plan that might -- that he was sure _would_ \-- help. And in light of that, though he knew it must be impossible to banish completely from his mind an issue so recurring and provocative, he wanted to try to think about something else. So he said, "You know what we haven't done in a while? Read Oz." 

That was true. Though they'd read far less together since the curse broke, they _had_ managed to get through a few more installments of the Oz series... but they'd finished the latest one in August and never started the next. And beyond an inherently entertaining and bonding experience, pressing onward would be an excellent method of distraction from anything they might not want to think about -- allowing them to share reactions and opinions about story and characters that, though casual and perhaps frivolous, were genuine and often reflected deeper feelings. 

It occurred to Heero, as he considered this suggestion on how they should spend their next few hours, that perhaps Duo's growing autonomy, for all Duo wasn't as sure of it yet as he would like to be, was to some extent the source of his optimism. As a doll, he couldn't have had much he could use to reassure himself and maintain his sanity, and therefore his optimism, though a crucial resource, couldn't have been more than blind, unsubstantiated, ephemeral. But now, as a human free to move and choose, making money and again a part of society in a meaningful way, his optimism could be based in the knowledge that he had the personal power to effect change in his own life -- that things could be better because he could _work_ to _make_ them better. Even when his personal power had nothing to do with the situation in question, when he seemed every bit as powerless to deal with some problem as he would have been as a doll in that same situation, the mere knowledge of how much more effective he was overall must boost his optimism regardless of the specific circumstances. 

And at the moment, when he had a plan for the future and a plan for the present, it was no surprise he was beginning to feel unstoppable and almost ecstatically cheerful. 

"You're right," Heero said, smiling and squeezing Duo's hand. "And we only have four books left, I think." 

"Which one's next?" 

"I think it's The Lost Princess." Heero rose and pulled Duo after him. 

"Ooh, sounds like more Ozma stuff." Duo was very fond of Ozma. "Or... maybe not, if she's lost." 

Heero, who couldn't quite remember what happened in this particular book, said nothing to confirm or deny, only pulled Duo in a stumbling sort of near-dance across the minefield of food boxes and empty soda cans that was the living room floor toward the computer room and the bookshelves. 

"It'll probably still be awesome either way," Duo added cheerfully as they went, demonstrating yet again his admirable, semi-inexplicable, to some extent sharable, always wonderful power of, even in the face of frustration and disappointment, becoming and remaining happy.


End file.
